Mil Acasos
by Oliivia
Summary: Seria mesmo o acaso, ou brincadeira do destino?


Mil Acasos - Skank

Ele era tudo de bom. Infelizmente, era de consenso geral. Simpático, engraçado, ombro largo-barriga tanquinho-mãos grandes. Infelizmente, ou não, ele era tudo isso. E os Grandes defeitos: era presunçoso, era metido e era abusado, muito abusado. O problema é que foram diminuindo os defeitos. Problema, né, pois até o instante anterior aos Defeitos Pequenos, eu tinha motivos para NÃO gostar dele, para brigar com ele, e para ser A diferente da escola, A garota imune a James Potter.

Aí ele vira um garoto mais sério e compenetrado, responsável, preocupado com o mundo, mas nunca deixando o seu lado Maroto de ser. Ai ele vira companheiro de estudos, companheiro de sonhos para salvar o planeta, e amigo. Ai a gente cresce, e na última semana de aula agente pensa que nunca mais vai se ver e, bem, ai acontece. É, a gente meio que namorou por uma semana, mas aí a família dele resolveu que iria se mudar para outro país - já estavam decidindo há um bom tempo -, e, bem, é o fim da fantasia. Ele tentou ficar, mas os pais não aceitaram. Ele me jurou que voltaria.

Durante dois meses eu acreditei. Depois as cartas foram diminuindo, até pararem por completo. A culpa foi dos dois, da distância, do tempo.

Passaram-se cerca de três anos, um pouco mais, e qual não foi a minha surpresa ao descobrir que por mero acaso, ou ironia do destino, ele foi designado para a minha seção da Aurores. Para, mais exatamente, a mesa a minha frente.

Ele continua a mesma coisa. Quer dizer: Maroto, garanhão, lindo, divertido. Ele apenas amadureceu, ficou com cara de homem. E, meu Deus, que homem. Bem, ai desanda tudo.

E ai toda vez que eu o vejo, meu coração bate-bate, como um caroço de abacate.

Principalmente quando ele resolve levantar a blusa para coçar a barriga.

_Mil acasos me levam a você_

_O sábado, o signo, o carnaval_

Como todo santo sábado de manhã, ao contrário de toda pessoa normal, que dorme até tarde, eu me levanto e vou correr no parque. Corro durante cerca de uma hora. Esqueço do mundo. Afinal, só existem as árvores, e um monte de gente que nem me nota. Gordo, magro, feio, bonito, alto, baixo, chato, divertido, bruxo, trouxa... Não interessa, quem está ali não quer analisar, nem julgar ninguém. Então, eu posso estar descabelada, fedorenta, de mau-humor, horrorosa, que não tem problema.

Hoje, em especial, o dia estava mais frio. Coloquei uma calça de malha com um casaco de moletom, tênis, e lá vamos nós!

Parei em uma árvore e me aqueci. A essa hora, o parque estava ainda vazio, com alguns poucos transeuntes. Um mendigo com seu carrinho de supermercado, um casal de senhores dando comida para os pombos, o vigia do parque, um homem de cerca de quarenta anos correndo na outra extremidade do parque, e uma criança com sua mãe. Cocei a cabeça, movimentei o pescoço, e... vamos a luta!

Já havia corrido cerca de meia hora quando um cisco entrou no meu olho. Parei de correr para resolver o inoportuno problema. Só que eu parei no meio da pista, e como estava de olhos fechados não pude ver quando outro corredor distraído veio na minha direção. Resultado: os dois no chão. E Lílian ainda com o cisco no olho.

- Haaaaaa... - caí de costas no chão, com o dedo ainda no olho. - Desculpe, um cisco... não vi.

A pessoa me ajudou a levantar, e esperou o cisco ser retirado para falar comigo. Finalmente abri os olhos.

- Bom dia, Lílian.

Qual não foi a minha surpresa ao topar com um James com a barba por fazer - muito sexy, diga-se de passagem – tendo a camisa molhada de suor marcando toda a sua, hum... bem-feita... barriga... bem, muito gostoso. E nem estava fedorento, coisa que eu estava, e muito. Quase caí para trás.

- Bom di... James!? O que você está fazendo aqui? – Ótimo, Lílian, começa logo a conversa como se fosse a namorada chata dele, querendo saber cada passo dele. Será que ele tem namorada?

- Por acaso correndo. - ele respondeu, simplesmente. - E você?

Foi irônico. Sorri, e ajeitei uma mecha do cabelo que saiu do rabo de cavalo.

- Correndo. Já acabou a corrida?

- Não.

- Então, que tal corrermos juntos? Não vamos perder o pique.

- Claro. - começamos devagar, aumentando o ritmo aos poucos. - Então, o que aconteceu na minha ausência? Tem aprontado muito?

- Nada, tudo a mesma coisa. Só a idade que aumento alguns dígitos. E, bem, virei gente grande! Pelo menos tenho tentado.

- Realmente, a idade fez muito bem para você. Você está ótima. - Ótima de linda? Ótima de divertida? Ótima de irônico? Ótima só por educação?

- Obrigada. Você também está ótimo. - Ahá! Dei o troco. - Mas vem cá... por que, diabos, você está correndo tão cedo?

- Costume. – olhei, incrédula. - Fazia isso sempre, lá na Austrália.

- Hum... nossa, não sabia desses seus hábitos tão saudáveis!

- Pra você ver... Geração saúde. - ri.

- 'Tá certo.

- Claro... manter o corpinho. - ele olhou no relógio. Será que eu estou tão insuportável assim!? - Eita! Minha hora.

- Hum...? - parei de correr, e comecei a alongar. A musculatura das costas estava reclamando.

- Minha hora, tenho que ir. - pegou meu rosto e me deu um beijo na bochecha, bem estalado, daquele que ele me dava na escola quando ganhava uma partida de Quadribol. – Tchau, Lily! A gente se esbarra!

- Tchau... - suspirei.

Será que existe vida após James Potter?

_Mil acasos me tomam pela mão_

_A feira, o feriado nacional_

_Mil acasos me levam a perder_

_O senso, o ritmo habitual_

- Não sei...

- Como não sabe!

- Não sei!

- Lílian, o seu endereço...

- Muita calma nessa hora... – sentei, e finalmente pensei. Topei com James no café agorinha mesmo, e o perfume ainda estava impregnado em mim. Essa convivência está me fazendo mal. Eu, definitivamente, não sou a mesma. – 'Tá bem, o endereço...

Escrevi em um pedaço de papel, e entreguei à responsável do Departamento de Correspondência. Encostei a testa na mesa. Os últimos dias estavam sendo os melhores - e os piores - dos últimos tempos. Tudo aquilo que eu pensei ter esquecido voltou como uma avalanche sobre mim. A última semana em Hogwarts era relembrada a cada minuto.

Estou ficando doida. Totalmente maluca, pirada, zureta. E tudo isso por causa dele. Ele que corre junto comigo. Ele que me ajuda nos memorandos mais chatos do mundo. Ele que também odeia a Margareth, a mala do Departamento de Mistérios. Ele que consegue fazer brincadeiras com o Moody, tomar esporro, e ainda ficar alegre. Ele, que eu estou começando a desconfiar, que nunca esqueci.

E isso está acabando comigo. A Holly - minha suposta melhor amiga - me disse que isso precisa ter uma definição, pois ela não agüenta mais ter que esconder o sorvete da casa dela para eu não comer. É, eu como quando fico nervosa. Principalmente na casa das amigas.

Por incrível que pareça, eu só fico assim quando estou longe dele, quando eu resolvo parar e pensar, e isso, definitivamente, não dá certo. Quando eu estou perto dele consigo fazer piadas muito sem graça, mas por educação ele ri,e tento manter o diálogo sem deixar minha voz muito estridente, e até consigo me segurar quando ele manda aquelas cantadas baratas, afinal é só brincadeira. Não é? Pois se não fosse ele teria continuado a me mandar cartas. Certo? Teria dito que nunca me esqueceu, e que precisava de mim mais que tudo no mundo, né?

5h 55min

Hora de ir para casa. Graças a Merlin. Então agora que pego a minha bolsinha, dou um tchau geral, e com muita pressa saio da sala para aparatar o mais rápido possível naquele beco perto do meu apartamento. Sem encontros inoportunos, nem maluquices, sem Moody reclamando, sem estômago saltitando, sem imprevistos. Realmente não tem erro.

- Tchau, gente... – marchei, em direção à porta, feliz e decidida com a minha sorte e esperteza. Mal tinha saído da sala, quando ouvi alguém me chamar.

- Lílian! - Finge que não ouviu! Finge que não ouviu! – Lílian!

Merda.

- Oi, James. – Virei, com o sorriso estou-a-disposição-abra-o-seu-coração estampado na cara. - Algum problema?

- Nenhum. - ele respondeu, simplesmente. - Vai fazer alguma coisa, hoje?

Vou! Vou me afogar na pia! Meu sorriso por alguns instantes se desmanchou, mas logo fiz ele voltar ao seu devido lugar. Eu realmente esperava ficar em casa, pedir um pizza, assistir um filme, e depois ir curtir a minha solidão dormindo muito.

- Nada em mente... por quê?

- Eu... agente, eu e os Marotos, estamos pensando em tomar um drink hoje... - meu estômago deu um solavanco. - Quer ir conosco? Sirius, Remo e Pedro estão com saudades de você! Nem parece que quem morava longe era eu!

Cocei a cabeça. Sim e não iam e vinham em minha cabeça... Tudo bem, não é um encontro... tem os meninos lá. Mas também não deixa de ser. Ele veio me convidar, afinal.

- Não sei...

- Ah, vamos! Por favor... - ele fez aquela cara de pidão que só ele sabe fazer. A minha preferida.

- Vai ficar tarde, preciso ir em casa...

- Não tem problema, a gente espera. Eu tenho que ir ver um apartamento com o Sirius, antes, mesmo... - deu de ombros - Vamos, você vai fazer falta.

Encareio por um tempo, tentando descobrir se era apenas da boca para fora. E, definitivamente, não havia brincadeira naquele olhar. Ele me desarmara, e me fizera derreter por dentro. Apertei a bolsa para não cair.

- Está bem... - ele sorriu.

- A hora que você quiser, no Caldeirão Furado. – E, sem dizer mais nada, voltou correndo para sala. Suspirei, e voltei ao meu caminho.

Aparatei no beco perto do meu apartamento, e, para a felicidade das minhas botas novas de couro, estava chovendo muito. Foi realmente desagradável ficar encharcada em três segundos.

- Droga... - chutei uma poça de água que estava próxima, com raiva da minha sorte. Nunca andei um quarteirão tão grande. Demorou séculos para a minha caminhada terminar. Finalmente cheguei à escadaria do meu prédio, um daqueles que sempre passa em filme inglês, com pequenas escadas e portas, possuindo vários iguais em um único quarteirão. Abri a bolsa, em busca da chave.

- Cadê, cadê... caralho, cadê a chave!?

_Mil acasos me levam a você_

_No início, no meio ou no final_

_Me levam a você_

_De um jeito desigual_

Então, um clarão de luz surgiu na minha memória, e eu lembrei que deixei no Ministério. Não, eu não posso entrar no meu apartamento com magia, ele tem proteção né!? Dãh! Só abre com uma chave específica. Que especificamente está na minha mesa do Ministério da Magia. E eu não vou ao Ministério. Não a essa hora, não com essa escuridão, e _principalmente_, não sozinha.

- Nada como ser precavida heim, Lily? Agora você está presa fora de casa, na chuva... - falei sozinha. Doida, além de tudo.

Sentei no degrau, desanimada. Acho que o encontro com os meninos vai ter que ser adiado... droga! Se pelo menos eu tivesse um chocolate de consolo... Pensa, Lily, pensa, pra onde você vai!? Pensei, e... nada. Onde foram parar os meus amigos?! Memória, eu não possuo amigos? Então alguém abriu a porta do hall.

Agora me diz, qual a probabilidade do James e do Sirius estarem no meu bairro, minha rua, no meu quarteirão e mais especificamente no meu prédio, dentre os milhões que existem em Londres, e justamente no dia em que eu estou fora de casa? Eu te respondo, nenhuma. Nenhuma mesmo. Principalmente levando em consideração que o apartamento vago tem vazamento.

Mas contrariando até as estatísticas, eles estavam lá, olhando para minha cara como se eu fosse a Lula-Gigante. Mas, eu, como uma menina esperta e com frio, pulei antes que eles deixassem que a porta se fechasse. Entrei, molhando todo o hall, sendo seguida pelos dois.

- Lili!? - Sirius gritou, estupefato. - Ops, desculpe. O que você está fazendo aqui?

- Oi, meninos. - espremi o cabelo, e joguei minha bolsa no chão. – Eu moro aqui.

- E por que você estava sentada na chuva? - James perguntou, receoso.

- Simpatia. Espere um dia com temporal e sente na escada do seu prédio por dois minutos exatos. Depois dê sete voltas em si mesma... - Tudo bem, agora ele vai pensar que eu sou uma macumbeira. – Brincadeira. Esqueci a chave de casa, e não tinha para onde ir.

- Hmmmmm... - Sirius fez cara de compreensão. - E você vai fazer o que, então!?

- Eu?.. O que... Não sei. – suspirei, desanimada. - Realmente não sei.

Sentei no chão, desanimada, vasculhando minha bolsa, vendo o tamanho do estrago. Credo, nem parece que sou uma bruxa... Olhei para cima, os dois me encarando como se eu fosse uma criança perdida. Bem, só o ano de nascimento é um pouquinho diferente.

A Holly! Como eu não lembrei dela antes? A...

Merda. Ela foi para a casa dos pais. Conforme-se, Lily, você está jogada na sarjeta.

- Então vamos pra casa do James!

_Mil acasos apontam a direção_

_Desvio de rota é tão normal_

- Para a casa do... para a minha casa?! - James, assim como eu, estava surpreso.

- É, por que não? - Sirius é tão cara de pau que até parece simpático.

- Nãoo, eu vou para a casa da... - de quem, pelo amor de Deus!? Memóóóória, cadê você!?

- De ninguém. - James me atropelou, antes que eu conseguisse lembrar de algúem. -Vai lá pra casa.

- Mas... - juro que eu tentei discutir.

- Mas, nada. Vamos!

Então com a delicadeza de um cavalo chucro, o Sirius me puxou para fora do prédio, embaixo de uma chuva torrencial. Fomos para o mesmo beco que eu tinha acabado de sair.

- Segura no meu braço. - os dois disseram ao mesmo tempo, afinal eu não sabia onde era a casa do James. Como um não ouviu o outro, segurei no que estava mais perto. Adivinha?

_Mil acasos me levam a você_

_No mundo concreto ou virtual_

_Me levam a você_

_De um jeito desigual_

Sim, o James.

Alguma dúvida? Bem eu já não duvido mais de nada. Quando eu desaparatar, não vai estar mais chovendo e ele vai morar a só a quatro quarteirões de mim, depois o Sirius desaparece e nós dançamos um tango. Pode ser totalmente contra as leis da física, da magia do sobrenatural e etc, mas atualmente, TUDO pode acontecer.

Aparatamos, desaparatamos. Não estava chovendo. Puta que o pariu!

Olhei para cima, um toldo. A chuva continuava torrencial. Ufa, ainda bem. Não sei dançar tango.

- Lily? - James me chamou, estranhando a minha repentina paixão pelo toldo. - Vamos?

- Ah sim, claro. - segui os dois, correndo pela calçada embaixo da maior chuva que eu já vi.

Meus ossos estavam pra lá de encharcados. Passou um carro do meu lado, e fez uma onda com a poça no meio da rua. Agora além de molhada, eu estava mais molhada e nojenta. E-c-a-! Sirius riu tanto da minha cara que chegou a se encostar numa árvore para não cair. Olhei revoltada, jurando que matava aquele bonitinho de meia tigela. Mas vingança é um prato que se come frio, molhado, nojento e muito, mas muito mais divertido. E vem de ônibus.

- Bom, né, Sirius?! - agora quem chorava de rir era eu. Ele ficou muito mais nojento que eu. Da cabeça aos pés.

- Ô crianças, eu sei que banho de chuva é bom, mas eu to com frio. Vocês vêm ou não?! - James já havia chegado ao prédio, e abria a porta de entrada. Corri para sair do frio. Sirius veio atrás de mim, andando de uma forma muito estranha.

- Credo, Sirius, não sabe que isso é feio, não?! Que nojo! - James falou, enquanto segurava a porta para que eu passasse, analisando o amigo que vinha atrás de mim.

- Ha, ha, ha. Que engraçado.

No geral, o prédio era igual ao meu. A diferença é que tinha um andar a mais, e o decorador gostava de azul. Parede azul, escada azul, corrimão azul, janelas azuis, tapete azul. Só mudava o tom. Azul-royal, azul-piscina, azul-escuro, azul-claro... Fiquei meio tonta quando entrei. Pensei que estivesse em um filme de universo alternativo, ou coisa do gênero.

- Calma, Lily, o sindico é daltônico. E decorador.

Explicado. Sorri da contradição.

- Último andar, senhorita! - Sirius nojento foi tomando a dianteira, e subindo as escadas. James me olhou, revirando os olhos.

- 'Tá ai há três dias, e já se acha o dono do lugar. Abusado.

- Ele 'tá morando com você? – perguntei, enquanto desviava de um jarro de flores que estava muito mal posicionado no corredor do primeiro andar. Além de daltônico, o síndico gosta de labirintos.

- Só por uns dias, foi despejado. - ergui as sobrancelhas. Dinheiro nunca foi problema para Sirius, a herança que ele ganhou do tio foi realmente grande. Ele prosseguiu. - O prédio estava condenado pela defesa civil.

- Aah... quanta escada heim!? - pra falar a verdade eu estou morta, e não agüento subir mais um degrau.

- Tsc, tsc, tsc... - Falta ainda um lança inteiro de escadas. Suspirei, desanimada, enquanto o moreno do meu lado me desaprovava. - Vem cá...

E ai ele me carregou nos últimos degraus. Isso mesmo, sem pedir permissão, sem pestanejar, sem nem reparar nos meus quilinhos a mais ou na sujeira que eu estava. Fiquei pasma.

- James!

- Você não come não?! - ele me jogou para cima como se eu fosse um saco de algodão. Gritei. - Calma, você não vai cair... pronto.

Ele entrou no apartamento, bateu a porta com o pé e me colocou no chão.

- Você é doido.

Ele abriu a boca pra falar, mas mudou de idéia. Ouvi o barulho de chuveiro ligando. Sirius, pelo jeito, já se adiantou. Bem, eu faria o mesmo, no estado dele.

_Mil acasos me levam por aí_

_Na espuma do tempo, no temporal_

- Imagino que você queira tomar um banho, certo?! - James perguntou, enquanto me ajudava atirar o casaco encharcado que eu estava vestindo.

- Banho? Mas...

- Você realmente não espera ficar molhada assim a noite toda, não!? - Pontos relevantes nessa fala: a noite toda. Então, eu vou dormir aqui. É...que merda. O pior é que eu nem tinha lembrado desse detalhe.

- É... bem...- ele me levou até a área de serviço, para que eu tirasse o máximo possível de roupa molhada. No caminho, fui verificando o apartamento. Era bem masculino, sem muitos apetrechos, algumas fotos de família, uma sala com cores simples, sofás e uma lareira. Além de uma estante com muitos livros. Meus olhos chegaram a brilhar quando eu vi. Fora isso, nada de anormal. E era bem arrumado, arrumado demais. Isso tem dedo de mulher! Mas eu perguntei para o Sirius esses dias, como quem não quer nada, se ele tinha namorada, e ele me disse que não. Enfim... Apenas da calça jeans e a blusa encharcada, ele me entregou uma toalha e disse.

- Vem cá pra eu ver se tem alguma coisa para você vestir. - ele tem roupa de mulher em casa!? Não durmo aqui nem por Merlin ressucitado! - Não que eu tenha roupas femininas, mas acho que alguma coisa sirva para você passar a noite.

Ele lê mentes. Lily, não pense em mais nada. Nem repare na bunda dele.

Droga, já reparei. Não pense!

Saímos da área de serviço, passamos pela sala e demos em um corredor com quatro portas: duas à direita, sendo que de uma vinha o barulho de chuveiro, e duas à esquerda. Fomos à esquerda e demos em um quarto, com a cama impecável, com roupas passadas em cima, uma mesa de cabeceira com algumas coisas em cima, o armário, sem nada pendurado nas portas e cadeiras, e o banheiro (o quarto era suíte) impecavelmente organizado. Arrumado demais. Isso está ficando estressante. A CASA DELE É MAIS ARRUMADA QUE A MINHA! Que homem tem a casa mais arrumada que a de uma mulher!? Nenhum.

Pensemos pelo lado positivo. Nada hoje está normal nem dentro das probabilidades. Levando em consideração que somos bruxos.

- Roupas, roupas... a diarista veio hoje. Não estranhe, a arrumação dura até Sirius entrar em casa.- Graças a Deus! - Vem cá...

Ai ele abriu o guarda-roupa e _chazan_! A bagunça se revelou! Pra piorar a situação ele colocou aquela impecável pilha de roupas passadas nomeio da confusão. Tudo bem, não foi exclusivamente por isso que ele abriu o guarda roupa. Abriu a segunda gaveta, e foi catando algumas blusas e resmungando...

- Essa aqui... não.. grande.. estragado... - fiz uma careta. Que, diabos, ele 'tá procurando? - Aqui!

Ele levantou uma blusa azul clara e um calção, ambos de algodão. Pressupus que fosse um pijama. Legal... e ai? Ele me olhou, esperançoso.

- Acho que dá pra quebrar um galho essa noite, não?! - A compreensão se espalhou pelo meu rosto. Peguei o pijama. Então é isso que eu vou usar? _O pijama dele_?

- Obrigada. – agradeci, ainda analisando a peça. É grande, mas é melhor do que essa calça jeans.

- Desculpe, é a única coisa que eu consegui. - ele disse, sem jeito. Sorri. Que coisa f-o-f-a! - Pode tomar banho aqui no meu banheiro. Espera só um segundo pra eu ir buscar outra toalha seca.

- Tudo bem...

Ele me trouxe uma toalha, e eu entreguei a outra que ele havia me dado, agora encharcada. Tomei um belo e demorado banho quente. Abusada eu, não? Pois é. E como não tinha opção, lavei a calcinha e o soutien no banho e sequei com magia. Sim eu levei a varinha. Menina precavida, oras!

Claro que eu dei uma bela vistoria no banheiro. Nada de batons, gloss, maquiagem, absorventes, ou qualquer outro indício de presença feminina no local. Bom...

Terminei de me vestir. Ficou meio muito grande, então dei duas dobras na barra do calção. Dependendo do ângulo que se olhava dava até pra ver de longe algum indícico de "sexy", bem de longe. Saí do banheiro com o vapor quente que o banho provocou. Disfarça, Lily...

Encontrei com o James na cozinha, com um outro pijama, parecido com o "meu", porém branco (deve ter tomado banho no outro banheiro, o qual o Sirius estava usando), fazendo sanduíches! Veja só! Sanduíches! Eu amo sanduíches! Oba!

- James, seu chuveiro é ótimo. - falei enquanto pendurava a tolha no varal e olhava triste para minhas roupas encharcadas.

- Eu sei. - ele desviou os olhos do sanduíche e me deu uma piscadela.Ui! Bonito já era bom, cozinheiro então... - Gosta de bacon?

- Adoro! - olhei por cima do ombro, faminta pelo sanduíche. Pão, carne, queijo, alface, tomate, milho, bacon... meu Deus, que monstruosidade mais deliciosa! Meu estômago roncou de fome. Arregalei os olhos sem graça quando James virava pra trás a fim de descobrir a fonte do barulho.

_Mil acasos me dizem o que sou_

_Ateu praticante, ocidental_

_Me levam a você_

_De um jeito desigual_

- Menina, isso tudo é fome? E eu que achei que havia exagerado... - ele riu.

Sentei em um banquinho na cozinha, e fiquei olhando em volta. Branca com os detalhes em verde, simples e arrumadinha. Dava até vontade de cozinhar, mas uma vontade muito pequenininha. Dava muito mais vontade de ficar olhando os outros cozinharem sanduíches para você. Cara, que fome. Acho que tenho um erro genético, meu estômago era de um menino adolescente em pleno estirão, e por acaso veio parar aqui, por que, bixo, eu comeria um elefante agora.

- Ei, cadê o Almofada-inhas? - Implicar com esses apelidos estranhos é o meu hobby preferido! Depois de comer. E ver Tv. E ler. Bem, é um dos meus hobbies favoritos, você entendeu.

- Foi se encontrar com o Remo e o Pedro. - Ele respondeu, sem levantar os olhos dos sanduíches.

- Me esqueci completamente disso. Merda.

Ele pegou os dois pratos, colou um na minha frente e o outro do outro lado da mesinha da cozinha. Pegou dois copos altos, foi até a geladeira e pegou uma jarra de suco. Essa criatura não existe!

- Não se preocupe, eles mandaram dizer que da próxima você não escapa. E não vai existir James-Assanhado que impeça isso. - ergui a sobrancelha. Assanhado? - A parte do assanhado ficou por conta do Sirius, mas estou sempre a disposição para eventuais fugas.

E deu uma piscadinha marota, me fazendo esquecer por três segundos da minha fome. Balancei a cabeça, inconformada com a cara de pau, e comecei a comer o hambúrguer. Uma delícia.

Enquanto comíamos, conversamos sobre amenidades, como havíamos vivido durante esses anos, Hogwarts, porém sempre evitando o assunto, ou qualquer outro que se aproximasse, da ultima semana de aula. James me contou uma incrível experiência envolvendo o filho de um amigo, uma canguru e uma vassoura temperamental que foi realmente engraçada. Ainda rindo, retirei a minha louça e comecei a lava-la. As raízes trouxas nesses momentos se mostram.

- Nada disso... - James colocou sua louça na pia, e retirou o prato que eu estava lavando. - Deixa ai que depois a gente arruma.

- Nããooo, deixa eu fazer isso logo... - Peguei o prato de volta.

- Menina! Larga isso! - ele me olhou com cara feia. - Estou mandando!

Dei língua e continuei o serviço. Ele revirou os olhos, e foi para a sala. Depois de um tempinho terminei o serviço, e fui atrás dele. Encontrei-o olhando a parede de fotos que havia ali (falei dessa parte? Não? Jura? Que absuuuuuuurdo!). Muitas e muitas fotos, espalhadas por toda a parede. O sofá ficava de costas para a parede, e eu me encostei nele.

- Acho que esse pônei não gostava de você. – falei, enquanto olhava para uma foto que se encontrava no centro, em que o James da foto, com uns 7 anos, eu acho, tentava de toda forma subir em um pônei, mas este não deixava. O James da foto estava emburrado, e bufava o tempo todo.

- Definitivamente não. Acho que a única pessoa que gostava menos de mim foi ... você! - ele disse, como se houvesse descoberto a América. Olhei irônica para ele. Digamos que, assim, nossa amizade não começou com o pé direito. Bem, começou, com o pé dele no meu caminho, me fazendo tomar um tombo. Não me pergunte como eu acabei aqui, é meio confuso até pra mim.

- Escandaloso... - ele soltou uma exclamação indignada, e voltou a atenção para as fotos. Os pais dele definitivamente gostavam de fotos, afinal, a vida dele toda estava registrada. Quando nasceu, a primeira papinha, a primeira vassoura, a viajem até a China, a primeira namorada... Fiquei encantada.

- Ei! Olha aqui... essa é a minha preferida. - ele pegou uma foto do alto e me entregou, depois encostou na parede, comprimindo algumas das fotos. Meu estômago revirou. Eu também gostava dessa foto. Eu estava ali me encarando, só que quatro anos mais nova, abraçada a ele, em Hogsmeade, com neve em nossos cabelos, e extremamente felizes. Era nosso segundo final de semana juntos, e o último.

Encarei o Maroto a minha frente. Ele realmente sabe olhar com muita intensidade. E o meu estômago pode ir para as olimpíadas.

- Evans, senti saudades. _Sinto_. - Sorri pelo canto da boca, enquanto me lembrava daquela semana.

- Eu também. - respondi com sinceridade. Olhei novamente para a foto. Parecia que eu podia ouvir o Sirius berrar "Pombinhos, olhem para cá!"

- Eu realmente sinto sua falta. - ergui os olhos.

- Não precisa. Só estou a dois passos de você. Não é muito.

- Dois passos, para mim, são muito. - então ele acabou com eles, e comigo, e me beijou.

_Quem sabe, então, por um acaso_

_Perdido no tempo ou no espaço_

_Seus passos queiram se juntar aos meus_

Eu sabia que sentia falta dele, mas não tanta falta. Ficamos naquela situação extremamente confortável durante um tempo. Até que ouvimos bem de longe o barulho de porta se abrindo. Quando nos separamos e olhamos para a porta, vimos os três tentando fecha-la novamente, porém sem fazer barulho.

- Desculpa, nós não queríamos atrapalhar... - Remo tentou se desculpar, meio atrapalhado, mas visivelmente feliz. James bufou, pegou uma almofada no sofá, (atrás de mim) e tacou na porta.

Eles riram, e entraram fazendo festa. Sirius e Pedro foram para a cozinha buscar cerveja, e o Remo foi falar com a vizinha que estava passando. James colocou um dos braços em minha cintura e me puxou para perto. Sussurrou no meu ouvido:

- Nada de viagens, nada de férias, nada de cartas... do meu lado, ninguém te tira mais.

_Seus braços queiram se juntar aos meus  
_

* * *

_Siiiiiiim!  
outra fic da mala da olivia!  
vcs não se livram de mim né?! que coisa...  
:D  
ideiazinha que eu já estava trabalhando ha um tempinho...acho essa musica tããão lindinha, e achei, aqui na minha fantastica cabecinha, oras, J/L? Só por acaso mesmo!  
acho que por isso que fucou meio grandinha!  
agradecendo a beta mais rápida do oeste! ( eu sei, abusei dessa vez. sorry!)  
então, pelo amor de James Potter! O que acharam!?!?_

_Heim!?_

_Podem falar mal, assim eu evito de postar coisinhas futuras, mais falem! eu realmente me importo com a opinião dos outros! ( pelo menos nesse aspecto.)_

_Reviews, reviews, reviews!_

_ Beijos para quem se deu ao trabalho de ler, vcs são uns amorzinhos!  
_


End file.
